Oops
by nyanhart
Summary: Haruka's doing his normal routine of taking a bath before school... or rather just soaking in the tub thinking about things. But then a thing happens.


It was an early Monday morning, with the sun out to light up the area as well as give it a pleasant warm feeling. A soft breeze flowed through to let the trees ruffle their leaves and the blades of grass sway in unison. It was a typical morning for Nanase Haruka, who no matter what, spent in the bath tub. Wearing his swimsuit. He was a seventeen year old boy in high school.

Some people would say Haruka has a bit of an unhealthy obsession with water. Of course, he didn't see it like that at all. Haruka found it extremely soothing, whether sitting in it like a log or letting it flow past his skin as he swam through a pool. Either way, he enjoyed it. The second someone mentioned any body of water he was capable of fitting into, he perked up instantly, giving those wide, excited eyes of his. And before the previous plans could even commence, he'd already be stripping off his school uniform, or whatever he was wearing, to reveal his swimsuit underneath. Luckily for Haruka, his friends were used to his unsual behavior.

Haruka had his head submerged in the tub water, with his eyes closed and his breath held. He did occasionally make bubbles come out of his nose, but only right before he would take a breath. He took in the peaceful atmosphere as much as he could for the moment, for it would probably be spoiled soon, since he obviously had school today. Haruka lifted his head from the water, his dark blue hair dripping wet and his nose a bit runny. He took a deep, relieving breath afterward. Nothing was better than this, he thought. Nothing at all; just pure relaxation and water.

He licked his lips, tasting the bathwater on his tongue. It tasted like any other water to him, obviously. It was as if the water was a cushion for him, a bit of a source of protection for him. Haruka closed his eyes, letting his thoughts run for a little bit. He hummed quietly, and let his guard down to the point where he was daydreaming.

A few seconds later however, he jolted up suddenly, disrupting his peace. Now, something was wrong.

He looked around, startled at first for he thought someone, perhaps Makoto, was letting himself into the house again. In fact, it was something a bit more serious over an intruder; Haruka had himself go a bit out of hand with his so-called relaxation. He managed to raise himself, and the thing is that he had no idea how it happened. He tried to sit up, only to twitch at the feeling of his striving erection to rub against the material of his swimsuit. It was pointless to try and get out.

Come to think of it, doing something of that nature did seem like an interesting experience in the water. Haruka had done this sort of thing before as any other teenage boy does, but certainly not in the water. He bit his lip, thinking it over in his head if it would be a good idea or not. Then again, he didn't have much of a choice, and time was running short.

Haruka sighed, lifting hand and then slowly placed it on the hem of the suit. He gripped it with a few of his fingers, and then slowly pulled the black material off of his skin. It showed a pretty noticeable tan line, to which he didn't mind at all. Haruka just never realize how white he would get sometimes. He twitched as he pulled the material off, eventually getting down to his knees. The rippling and movement of the water hit his penis, making it slightly stimulated as a result. Haruka bit his tongue; he had to try not to make a lot of noise. He lived alone, sure, but there was always Makoto. Fucking. Makoto.

Haruka let his fingers stoke his shaft as he pressed his lips together to block a little moan. For some reason, he was especially sensitive there. And not just the usual sensitive; like the 'I only wank once a month so god help me' sensitive. He eventually developed a light grip and began to slowly pump himself, letting his hand splash the water in the tub. Haruka let his head slowly roll back, still trying to suppress his noises in any way possible; from biting his lips to grinding his teeth.

Of course, it wouldn't work for very long. His hand picked up speed, causing the splashing to become slightly more vigorous. Haruka's teeth only lifted slightly from his lip and that was enough to let out a small noise. He felt his face heat up from the blunder that was made, but that was soon overpowered by another noise; this one linger a bit on his tongue. Soon that turned into little grunts and pants coming from Haruka, whose face reddened significantly as he went along.

-

Makoto made his daily routine of greeting most of everyone in the neighborhood on his way to meet up with Haruka, like he did almost every morning. He had such a spring in his as he walked, which seemed to rub off on everyone. He was friends with most of everyone in the neighborhood, even a few of the stray cats. Besides being a bit of a fraidy cat, there was really nothing not to like about Makoto. He was the definition of a nice guy.

Of course, he did have his quirks; like his tendency to walk into people's homes without knocking. Or more specifically, the home of Nanase Haruka.

Makoto walked up to the front door, freshly dressed in his school uniform and holding his books. He had a smile plastered on his face as usual, which gave out a pleasant vibe. He lifted his hand, knocking a bit loudly on the door.

"Haru-chan! Open up!" Makoto said this a few times, before his smile faded a bit. He stepped back from the front door to look up toward a second floor window. The curtains were closed, but he could see a shadow through them. Typical Haruka; always soaking in the tub in the mornings. The next phase of the routine was for Makoto to first make his way to the back door, which was usually unlocked for some reason.

He quickly made his way to the back, opening up the door and letting himself in. The hallways and rooms were quiet, which meant Haruka was definitely in the bath. Makoto shut the door behind him, with it making a bit of noise along with the action, and then began for the bathroom.

But of course, Haruka didn't hear any of this. He was too into his own ecstasy to even pay attention to background noise. It was almost surprising Makoto hadn't heard anything yet. He tried nibbling on his fingers to try and block out the noise, but that didn't work either. He merely ended up sucking on his fingers, coating them in his saliva. Even with coated fingers, he didn't cease from increasing in volume, or in speed.

Makoto poked his head throughout the small hallways in Haruka's household. It was quiet at first, but once he turned on a certain hallway, he could hear something… interesting. Makoto could hear splashing water for starters, which meant it was more than obviously Haruka in the bath, as expected. But Makoto could've sworn he could hear some sort of breathy noise coming from the same direction. As he followed the noise, the noises became louder and more pleading to Makoto's ears. He had a pretty good suspicion of what was going down, and that didn't stop him from investigating further.

The door leading to the bath was open only a crack, but it was big enough for Makoto to peek through. He saw Haruka, sitting in the bath with his legs spread out, his black swimsuit down to his knees. Haruka's face was flushed and his hand was pumping tremendously fast on his shaft. It was to the point where Haruka began to lightly thrust into his own hand. The fingers of his free hand still remained in his mouth, now making a mess of his face.

Makoto couldn't help but stare at Haruka from the hallway. He had honestly never seen Haruka like this, or even expected it. Makoto and the group would occasionally joke about Haruka's so-called nonexistent masturbation habits, but he never expected anything like this. Makoto was half-tempted to open the door, just to show his presence. But he kept questioning what would happen, despite his hand slowly reaching for the door. He pushed it open slightly with Haruka not taking any notice. Makoto tapped the door open, which was loud enough to catch Haruka's attention.

Haruka's head turned to Makoto's direction, with his eyes as large as dinner plates. Haruka was never caught in such a suggestive position by anybody, and he found it truly embarrassing. It was about ten times worse since it was Makoto of all people. To Haruka, this could end in so many ways.

"..H-Haru?" Makoto scanned Haruka, who still looked absolutely terrified. Haruka was speechless and surprised at Makoto's seemingly calm reaction. Makoto cleared his throat. "You know, Haru-chan, we do have to shove off for school soon, you know…"

Haruka wanted to scold Makoto, telling him to 'drop the –chan' as he did to Nagisa on a daily basis, but his hand actually kept going even through the confrontation. All that came out of Haruka's mouth was a hum and the attempt to bite down on his fingers. Makoto walked father into the small room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Makoto would certainly be lying if he said this didn't bother him at all. In fact, it bothered him in a good way; it made him hot and bothered. The hot part was certainly taking into reality; Makoto began to feel a little warm, and his hand slowly reached for the buttons of his blazer, which were unbuttoned one by one, before the blazer was discarded onto the floor. Haruka kept his eyes on Makoto, who then proceeded to pull off his tie, and soon unbuttoned his shirt.

Makoto couldn't resist himself at this point; he only unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt before he could feel that second presence poking up in his pants. He quickly went for his belt, only unhooking before finally walking over to Haruka, so he was right in front of the tub. Haruka was getting uncomfortable, and tried to look away from Makoto. Makoto then slowly removed Haruka's hand from his shaft, only to replace it with his own. Haruka growled at him, giving him an indirect menacing look.

Makoto chuckled at the other, and slowly slid his newly placed hand. Haruka hummed quietly, but whined also at the change of pace. With both hands free, Haruka just gripped the tub as Makoto slowly pumped him. Haruka never realized how much he hated being teased until that very moment, and he wanted to kill Makoto.

Haruka's hands did start to get twitchy as Makoto sped up. Makoto used his spare hand to pushed down his pants to reveal the erection he had sticking out of his boxers. Haruka almost couldn't keep his eyes off of it as he let one of his spare hands wander in between his legs. His fingers spread, one of them slowly stroking his entrance under the water. It made Haruka twitch a little bit, and made Makoto realize not only what Haruka was doing, but also what he wanted.

Makoto stuck his own spare hand down his boxers, finally uncovering the shaft that had been hidden. He wrapped his hand around it, now slowly pumping himself as he watch Haruka. Haruka's finger slowly penetrated, only to make Haruka squeal. Haruka had actually never desired this before, and it was certainly a strange and slightly painful feeling, but it did feel a bit good. Soon his stuck in a second finger, only to whine a bit since it became increasingly painful.

Makoto could tell Haruka didn't exactly have experience of penetration at all, or even prepping for it. He let his hand stop pumping Haruka, which made Haruka look up at him with an annoyed expression.

"..K-Keep going." Haruka hissed at him, ignoring the pain that he fingers were causing.

Makoto shook his head, grinning at him. "Haru-chan, you look like you need a bit of help, huh?"

"D-Drop the –chan, would you..? And what would you even know about t-this..?"

"Tons, actually." Makoto lifted both of his hands up, using one to retrieve Haruka's fingers from the depths of the tub. Afterwards, Makoto lifted the other from the tub, water pouring down into the tub and onto the rub. Makoto put the other down on the floor, pulling off whatever remained of the swimsuit he was wearing. When Haruka was on the ground, Makoto sat down in front of him, and began sucking on his own fingers for a few minutes, being sure to coat them heavily.

After coating about 3 of them, he slowly let one approach Haruka's entrance again, and then slowly slid it in. It wasn't as painful with the added lubrication to Haruka's surprise, and it was certainly something to remember for later. Haruka moaned a little through his pressed lips, and yelped when Makoto added a second finger. And then after, the third.

Haruka gripped the rug with his breath coming out heavy and strained moans being heard through the room. He could feel himself opening up to Makoto's fingers, despite the slight pain he felt whenever Makoto spread his fingers. Makoto got the hint that Haruka seemed to like what was going on, and soon thrusted his fingers deeper, getting quite the reaction from Haruka, who jumped in his spot. He began to tremble a bit as well, his face slowly returning to redness from before.

"O-Oh god… do that again… p-please…"

Makoto chuckled at Haruka, doing as he was told. He slowly pulled out his fingers, only to ram them back inside Haruka, who yelped loudly. He whined at Makoto, wanted more of the ramming on his inside, but was only disappointed when Makoto pulled his fingers out. However, it clearly wasn't the end of the show; Makoto shifted his position so he was on top of Haruka, and their faces were now almost touching. Makoto lifted himself a bit, and soon lift Haruka's legs up in the air and spread them out.

Makoto could sense the anticipation just bouncing right off of Haruka. He slowly scooted forward, letting his shaft push up right again Haruka, making him whine with impatience. Makoto pushed in, and despite the earlier fingering, Haruka did still feel a bit tight inside, which wasn't all bad. Haruka hissed a bit from the slight pain he felt, and took a moment to get used to the throbbing rod inside of his body. Makoto started extremely slowly, being sure not to seriously hurt the other. Haruka's moans were slow and steady, but his breaths were still heavy regardless. The blushed, dripping look on Haruka's face was almost irresistible.

Makoto picked up the pace, with Haruka sounding more satisfied. Makoto loved the feeling of being inside of Haruka; the warmth and tightness made him hum in the back of his throat. Haruka opened up one of his eyes, after keeping them bolted shut for so long, and managed to make partial eye contact with Makoto.

"M-More, Makoto… more~ G-Go harder, please.." Haruka further proved his want by spreading his own legs out even more. Makoto definitely couldn't resist this as he gripped the other's hips and began ramming into him, nearly imitating the early actions that had Haruka so worked up. Haruka's pleads for more drove it further to the point where it almost felt like the room was shaking. Only then did Makoto gain an idea that Haruka would love especially.

He first had to slow down, and despite the whiny protests from Haruka, he did. Makoto blocked the other's mouth with a kiss long enough to keep him distracted. While Haruka was stunned, Makoto pulled himself out, and stood up with a bit of difficulty. He soon picked Haruka up, and with a few difficult movements, Makoto was sitting in the tub, the water nearly overflowing, and Haruka was facing him, just hovering above Makoto's cock.

Haruka slowly lowered down onto it, revisiting the sweet feeling of penetration again. Haruka began bouncing on Makoto almost immediately, wanting that ramming feeling back in his system. Makoto assisted his pounding by thrusting his hips through the water, causing it to splash. The feeling of the water hitting Haruka only aroused him more, with his moans almost up to the volume of screams. It wasn't particularly smart since they were both right by a window, but neither seemed to notice.

Makoto managed to just about as hard as he could, almost tiring himself out. Haruka kept screaming for more with his hands pressed on Makoto's chest. Makoto could feel his stomach warming up, and the building tension beginning to burst in his lower abdomen. He was so close, it almost hurt. Makoto couldn't help but go faster to finally get that feeling of climax in his system. From the looks of Haruka, Makoto could hopefully guess that he was finished as well.

Makoto had no hope of being able to pull in time, that much was for sure. He could feel the pressure build up more and more to the point where the throbbing was almost unbearable, and Haruka could certainly feel it himself as well. Haruka actually ended up coming first, ejaculating a bit on his own stomach and on Makoto's chest. But really a majority of it ended up in the bathwater, which was currently all over the place.

Makoto wasn't too long after him, and he could feel the hot stickiness of filling Haruka up. Haruka twitched in reaction, and felt equally as sticky. Once Makoto was officially finished, he slowly lifted the flushed and panting Haruka off of him and sat him down on the other side of the tub. There wasn't much water left, so Makoto turned the facet on so more water could fill the nearly empty tub. Of course, it was empty for a reason.

Once both had officially caught their breath again, Makoto finally spoke. "So… what about school today, Haru?"

Haruka was still panting a bit, glaring a bit at Makoto. "I'm taking a sick day." He also squirmed uncomfortably at the sticky sensation in his rear. "Also… never do that again."

"We'll see, Haru-chan."

"Drop the –chan already!"


End file.
